


Reminding Himself

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Based off of a Tuckington ask I sent to PrettyBanshee. They said ‘If you ever feel sad, just remember Wash has seen Tucker naked’.</p><p>I replied with basically this scenario, but a lot shorter to fit into an ask. I decided to extend it a little. Hope you all enjoy some motherfricking TUCKINGTON!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminding Himself

Reminding Himself…

Summary- Based off of a Tuckington ask I sent to PrettyBanshee. They said ‘If you ever feel sad, just remember Wash has seen Tucker naked’.

I replied with basically this scenario, but a lot shorter to fit into an ask. I decided to extend it a little. Hope you all enjoy some motherfucking TUCKINGTON!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington was exhausted.

On top of chasing after Caboose while he initiated his ‘piggy back sequence’ with Freckles, he had to keep fixing the comm tower, hide their rations from Grif, keep Sarge from tearing their equipment apart to create something that vaguely resembled a ray gun according to the blue-prints and Simmons’ creepy, radioactive cabbage heads were starting to talk so he had to try and figure out how to deal with _that_ weirdness.

So he was not in the best of states as he trudged through the halls of their makeshift blue base, his armour coated in various globs of mud and stains of something or other. He peeled off his armour in the locker room they’d put together, showering quickly and getting dressed in his standard grey and yellow accented t-shirt and grey camo pants.

He was on his way to his room, glancing into Caboose’s open door, seeing the young man curled up in bed, Freckles powered down in the corner but Wash could have sworn he saw the robot shift in its ‘sleep’ so he quickly moved out of the sight of the door, continuing on down the hallway, glancing into Tucker’s room as he went past, just to stop just before he completely lost sight of the inside of the room, then backtracked so he could see Tucker properly.

Of course, the young soldier was sleeping naked again, despite Washington’s insistence that if Tucker wanted the door to his room open at night, he was to sleep with at least a shirt on if he wanted to remain unclothed underneath the covers.

There was no shirt. And if the way the thin sheet conformed to his body was any indication, he wasn’t wearing pants or underwear either.

Wash’s cheeks flushed and his heart gave an extra strong thump in his chest but he didn’t move. Instead, he just watched as Tucker’s back rose and fell slightly with every breath, the smooth, dark skin glowing in the light from the hallway and emphasising every shadow in the sheets that showed that Washington’s drills were doing wonders for his legs.

Fucking ‘leg day’.

‘ _Just keep walking. Your room is right down the hall,’_ Wash said to himself, urging his feet to move forward, down the hall towards his bed but instead they went to the side, entering Tucker’s room slowly. His heart rate picked up speed with every inch he moved further into the aqua soldier’s room, a hand reaching out just to run his fingertips over the other soldier’s back, to see if it was as smooth and warm as it looked.

His fingertips were a hair’s breadth away when Tucker spoke, barely a mumble while still sleeping very deeply, but then he turned around, his curly dark hair framing his face in a way that made the ex-freelancer’s brain shut off for a moment, letting him admire the picture-perfect sight in front of him before the ‘reasonable’ part of his brain started screaming at him that ‘Tucker might wake up and freak out so he should leave immediately!’

So Washington backed away, his hand retreating to clutch at his shirt, just over where his stomach was twisting and turning.

The ex-freelancer took his eyes off of Tucker and stared at the ground, trying to calm his racing heart and cool his burning cheeks while he continued on to his room, reminding himself to tell Tucker off for sleeping naked again.

As soon as he vanished and his shadow was no longer visible in the hall, Tucker opened his eyes, staring at the empty doorway, a hand reaching out a little towards where Wash was only moments ago, wishing he was still there and reminding himself to keep sleeping naked, no matter how cold it go in their base, just in case it got Wash back in his room again.


End file.
